1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with camera function, and in particular relates to an image capture method with auto exposure control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auto exposure control is widely used in image capture.
Conventional auto exposure control, however, is incapable of correctly responding to environment brightness. For example, the light reflection from an object which is not at the center of the picture may not be taken into account. Thus, the captured image may be overexposed.